


Love Me (harder)

by mistygayy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Junksen - Freeform, if you're coming into this thinking it's going to be good don't, jealous!Aubrey, lower your expectations bcs i am not confident in this area ok, public bathroom sex???, this is just like... pure smut?????, uhmm....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: Aubrey lets her jealousy get the better of her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0ceansgayt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/gifts).



> So, totalbellatrash was feeling eh and she asked for this so here we are. First of all, let me say-- I don't normally write smut. I am not at all confident in it, and honestly it gives me anxiety because I'm scared it sucks terribly. But sometimes I get the urge to attempt it and thus-- here we are. 
> 
> I apologize if this is terrible and I wasted your time. I did not proofread, so all mistakes are mine. I'll probably go back later and fix them.

It’s no secret that Aubrey gets jealous, sometimes even downright possessive when it comes to her girlfriend. And not the kind of possessive where she wouldn’t allow Emily to go out by herself, or have friends-- but the kind of possessive where Aubrey leaves hickies and love bites. And usually, when Aubrey gets jealous, she’s able to keep her cool, saves it for when she and Emily are alone and she can remind herself that she has nothing to worry about. Because, logically she knows that she has no reason to be jealous. Emily adores her, and Aubrey knows this. But, Aubrey is only human, and she can’t always help it. 

 

Like now, for instance as Emily chats with her old high school girlfriend. 

 

The girl had spotted them from across the bar of the club and immediately flagged Emily down. Emily had seemed pretty excited to see the girl-- Carlie, as Emily had introduced her. “We used to date!” Carlie had said smugly. And Aubrey’s hackles had immediately rose. “Back in high school.” Emily had supplied with a chuckle.  Aubrey had of course, smiled politely and shook Carlie’s hand as Emily introduced her. “This is my girlfriend, Aubrey.” And it was Aubrey’s turn to feel smug. 

 

But Carlie seemed to pretend that Emily hadn’t even used such a title, because the girl is continuously flirting with Emily, and Aubrey has never wanted to throttle a bitch more than she does right now. And Emily, bless her-- she is oblivious to the silent pissing contest Carlie and Aubrey seem to be having. Emily has her hand in Aubrey’s and she’s trying hard not to squeeze it as Carlie leans in close to Emily, her hand on Emily’s free arm. Aubrey can feel her patience wearing thin, and even as she smiles placidly, her eyes are glaring daggers at Carlie over Emily’s head. 

 

“This girl broke my heart!” Carlie says with a laugh as she squeezes Emily’s arm. They’d found a free table and it’s small enough that Carlie can lean in close to Emily when she wants. Every touch has Aubrey seething. 

 

Emily chuckles softly. “Oh, come on, Carls-- we were kids.” 

 

“So? We only broke up because we were going to different colleges.” Carlie replies, eyes raking slowly over Emily. “Where did you and Audrey meet?”

 

Aubrey clenches her jaw so tight, she briefly thinks she might break a tooth, but she knows if she opens her mouth, she’s going to say something that will no doubt upset Emily. 

 

“Aubrey.” Emily corrects, and Aubrey thinks she detects a little annoyance in her girlfriend’s voice. So maybe Emily isn’t completely oblivious. “And Aubrey was Captain of the Bellas a few years before me, and she stayed friends with them even after she graduated. We met through them.” Emily says as she turns her gaze to Aubrey, eyes soft and loving. It eases the sharp ache in Aubrey’s chest and she smiles genuinely at her, releasing Emily’s hand to rest it on her girlfriend’s bare knee.

Carlie looks as though she’s about to speak, but Aubrey swiftly cuts her off, smile saccharine. “So, Carrie is it?” 

 

“...Carlie.” The other woman replies. 

 

Aubrey laughs and shakes her head. “Oh! I’m sorry, I’m terrible with names.” Emily turns to look at her in confusion at this, because,  _ no she isn’t _ . Aubrey remembers everything. Aubrey ignores the look and keeps her gaze on Carlie, smile fake and green eyes full of warning. “Where did you end up going to college?” Aubrey doesn’t give a shit, but anything to stop her from talking about her time with Emily. 

 

Carlie replies, but Aubrey doesn’t hear a word she says. Instead, she spends the next 3 minutes imagining different ways to kill the other woman. She comes up with 10 different ways, her favorite being a guillotine.  

 

As the conversation progresses, Aubrey’s hand slowly trails up Emily’s thigh while her other hand holds up her chin as she pretends to be interested in the conversation. Her touch is innocent at first, and Emily doesn’t really seem to notice as she talks about the USO tour, hands gesticulating excitedly. Aubrey thinks she’s adorable. 

 

Carlie apparently does too as she watches Emily with rapt attention. 

 

Aubrey’s hand slides a little higher, quietly thankful for the short dress her girlfriend put on before they left. Emily falters slightly in her retelling of the bees escaping at DJ Khaled’s party, but as Aubrey’s hand trails back down to safer waters, Emily seems to regain her composure. 

 

Carlie doesn’t seem to catch Emily’s slip, and Aubrey is trying hard not to smirk. Slender fingers travel back up the inside of Emily’s thigh, close to the apex and Emily inhales sharply, words coming out a few octaves higher.  

 

“Are you okay?” Carlie asks, looking at Emily with furrowed brows. 

 

Aubrey’s hand doesn’t move as Emily exhales slowly, her cheeks beginning to tinge pink. “Y-yeah, I just--” Aubrey can’t help it, now-- she grins as her hand moves higher, fingers brushing up against the front of Emily’s panties. “hAD A CHILL.” The rest of Emily’s words come out as more of a squeak as her hand shoots down beneath the table to grip Aubrey’s knee. 

 

“Are you okay, babe?” Aubrey asks innocently and Emily whips her head to look at Aubrey incredulously, like,  _ are you serious, right now?  _ Aubrey lofts an amused brow as Emily visibly swallows and a blush spreads prettily across her chest and up her neck to color her cheeks. 

 

“I’m fine.” Emily says after a moment, eyes narrowing slightly at Aubrey before she turns her head back to look at Carlie, who’s glancing between them in confusion. 

Aubrey smirks, fingers brushing up against Emily one more time before she completely removes her hand and leans back in her chair. “I’ve got to run to the ladies room, Em-- will you come with me? You know I don’t like walking alone in places like this.” 

 

Emily looks at her funnily, but nods. “I’m sorry, we’ll be right back.” She excuses them. Aubrey stands and holds out her hand for Emily, who accepts it immediately. 

 

Aubrey leads them through the throngs of people until they reach the bathroom, where Aubrey briefly checks the few stalls for feet. 

 

“Aubrey, what--” Emily is cut off as Aubrey turns and shoves her against the door while simultaneously locking it. She presses her body flush against Emily’s and watches as her eyes darken, coffee brown looking almost black. 

 

“Oh.” Emily squeaks as Aubrey’s hand slides down her side before gripping the edge of Emily’s little black dress and hiking it up, her other hand gripping the back of her neck and bringing her in for a bruising kiss. Emily responds immediately, hands shooting out to grip Aubrey’s hips and pull her closer. 

 

Aubrey’s never done this before--they’ve never done this, but she’s never felt this desperate, though. This desperate need to  _ claim _ . She’s not entirely sure what’s come over her, but as Emily moans into her mouth, she can’t really find it in her to care. 

 

“A-Aubrey I--” Emily tries to speak as Aubrey breaks away from her lips to trail hot, open mouthed kisses along her girlfriend’s jaw and down the column of her neck, nipping at the skin just below her ear. “Oh,  _ god _ …” She pants out, head canting to the side to grant Aubrey easier access. 

 

Whatever Emily thought about saying, she doesn’t try to speak again. Instead, one hand moves up to tangle in blonde hair as Aubrey nips a little roughly at Emily’s pulse point. Emily’s free hand stays at Aubrey’s hip, fingers digging into the fabric of her dress. 

 

Aubrey’s hand moves around Emily’s thigh, forcing it up until Emily gets the hint and wraps her leg around Aubrey’s waist. The blonde then runs her hand along it, nails dragging across smooth skin as she presses further into the other. Emily gasps and Aubrey uses the opportunity to press another needy kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, nibbling on her lower lip.  

 

Emily’s fingers tighten in Aubrey’s hair, almost painfully so as she whimpers into her mouth. It only serves to spur the blonde on, the hand that’s not holding Emily’s thigh slips between them and teasingly grazes against damp panties. Emily’s hips jerk forward at the movement, breaking away from Aubrey’s lips to inhale sharply. 

 

“A-Aubs--  _ pl-please _ .” Emily practically mewls. And Aubrey isn’t sure why, but it always sends a thrill through her to have Emily beg for her, her name breathy on the brunette’s lips. It’s why Aubrey never makes her wait much longer after that. She palms her hard before her hand slips beneath lacy panties, fingers brushing through folds before Aubrey slips two into Emily slowly. Just slow enough to allow her to get used to the feeling. Emily’s head drops back against the door, lower lip getting caught between perfectly white teeth to suppress a moan. 

 

Aubrey can’t have that. She starts pumping at a steady pace, free hand gripping Emily’s thigh while she leans in to trail sloppy kisses up the side of Emily’s exposed neck, intent on making the other woman moan. Emily’s hands move to Aubrey’s shoulders as the blonde steadily increases her pace, using the height from her heels as momentum to pump harder. 

 

Emily doesn’t keep quiet for much longer, her head falling forward now, to rest in the crook of Aubrey’s neck, a muffled moan finally slipping past her lips. Her hips are beginning to move erratically, trying to desperately meet every one of Aubrey’s thrusts. 

 

“Shit, oh god.” Emily mumbles, breath hot against Aubrey’s neck. Aubrey smirks against the soft skin of Emily’s shoulder as she presses kisses along it. Sex is the only time she ever hears Emily curse, and every time it sends hot, white heat straight to Aubrey’s core. 

 

She knows Emily is close, can feel the way she tightens around her fingers and the way her nails dig hard into Aubrey’s shoulders. She redoubles her efforts, palm pressing into Emily’s clit roughly with every thrust. “Au--Aubrey, I--  _ fuck _ \-- I’m--” Aubrey nips sharply at the juncture of Emily’s neck. “ _ Oh god _ !” Emily’s head falls back again, and her nails dig deeper into Aubrey’s skin as she comes undone around her, body going rigid as she trembles. 

 

Aubrey’s pace gradually slows, wanting Emily to ride out her orgasm as long as possible. Once she removes her fingers, she gently lowers Emily’s leg, but her legs seem to be like jello, because Emily wobbles and wraps her arms around Aubrey’s neck. Aubrey is quick to wrap her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, keeping her upright as she comes down from her high. 

 

It’s then, as Emily clings to her, that Aubrey realizes what she’s done. She gently pushes Emily back to look at her, the other woman whining in protest. Guilt rises up quickly as she notes the quickly forming bruise at Emily’s neck. She swallows thickly. “Oh, Em-- I’m sorry.” She says, because Emily deserves soft and slow, and passionate-- not a quick fuck in the bathroom. 

 

Emily blinks up at her lazily, brows furrowed in confusion. “Why?” She croaks, voice a little raspy. 

 

Aubrey glances down, arms loose around Emily’s waist. “I just-- I didn’t hurt you, did I? I was-- I got jealous and I--”

 

“Aubrey,” Emily starts a little breathlessly. “No, no, you didn’t hurt me.” She smiles something soft at Aubrey and her chest swells with love just at that smile. She leans in slowly, pressing a much softer, gentler kiss than any of her previous ones to Emily’s lips. Emily presses her body closer to Aubrey’s, their kiss slow and lazy and loving. “Jealous Aubrey is hot.” Emily mumbles against swollen lips. 

 

Aubrey chuckles softly, a blush coloring her cheeks. “Shut up. I shouldn’t have let my jealousy get the better of me like that. I just--” She shakes her head gently. “I just  _ needed _ you.” 

 

Emily kisses her again, this one a little needier than the last, sending another jolt of arousal to Aubrey’s already achingly ready centre. She groans quietly as Emily pulls back. “Let’s go home and I’ll show you how much  _ I  _ need  _ you _ .” 

 

“Alright.” Aubrey grins before she presses one more kiss to Emily’s lips. They reluctantly break apart and fix their dresses and try to fix their hair to look something that didn’t look like ‘ _ we just fucked in the bathroom. _ ’

 

They exit the bathroom, both of them blushing at the small group of girls waiting for the bathroom, a few of them smirking knowingly. “Sorry. We’re so sorry.” Emily mumbles as they rush past them. Nobody seems angry, though, just highly amused. 

 

They walk up to the table they previously occupied, finding Carlie still sitting there. Aubrey is grinning smugly behind Emily, while her girlfriend turns three shades of red and looks anywhere but Carlie. “Uhm, so-- we’re gonna go.” She juts her thumb behind her, other hand held firmly in Aubrey’s. “But it was uh-- g-good to see you.” 

 

Carlie just sits there with a stunned expression as Emily quickly turns to leave, tugging at her girlfriend’s hand when she doesn’t follow her right away. 

 

Aubrey just winks as she walks away, smiling like the cat that got the cream.


	2. Then There Was You ( we ‘bout to go up )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily repays the favor. (wow such summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "emilyjunk  
> @incredibeale I'm the muse telling you to write more" 
> 
> This is short, but it's a thing. I tried LOL
> 
> Also I've just been listening to Capital Letters on repeat writing this so that's where the chapter title came from.
> 
> Ya'll can request more junksen stuff from me on tumblr @incredibeale (also you can go read awesome stuff over @emilyjunk. she's known as wherehopelies on here, so you can read awesome stuff there, too)

Emily’s never been very sure of herself, always questioning one thing or another. (‘ _ Was I not always in? _ ’) Always second guessing herself, or second guessing others’ feelings of her. (‘ _ Do they really like me, or are they just tolerating me? Am I being too annoying? _ ’) Always so insecure, just wanting to fit in-- just never...  _ sure _ . 

 

And then came Aubrey. 

 

From the moment Emily met Aubrey, the woman was always building Emily up, always encouraging her to be her best self. Aubrey was always honest with her, never sugarcoating things like others in the past had. 

 

Around Aubrey, Emily was always sure. 

Her movements were never second guessed, she was confident and sure of herself. And she knew how Aubrey felt about her, knew she loved her,  _ wanted _ her. Because Aubrey was honest and always to the point. And where she couldn’t verbalize her feelings, her actions always spoke for her. 

 

“Em--” Aubrey breathes, eyes screwing shut as Emily half hovers, half straddles the blonde, lips trailing along her jaw. She knows Aubrey is probably more than ready for, way past foreplay. Their quickie in the club bathroom had her squirming uncomfortably in the taxi ride home. 

 

It probably didn’t help that Emily had her hand up Aubrey’s dress the whole time, fingers dancing across her thigh, and her lips attached to the sensitive spot behind Aubrey’s ear. 

 

“Em-- please.” Aubrey practically whines, arching her body up into Emily’s. “I need--”   
  


“Okay,” Emily murmurs, against soft skin. “Okay, baby.” She moves so that she’s between Aubrey’s legs, makes her way down the bed. She knows what Aubrey needs, and she definitely doesn’t plan on denying it from her. Emily would never deny Aubrey anything. 

 

She settles on her stomach, pushes long brown locks to one side as she presses a few kisses along the inside of Aubrey’s right thigh, before she slips her arms under her girlfriend’s thighs and with surprising strength, pulls Aubrey to her. 

 

Aubrey lets out this little yelp of surprise that turns into a low moan as Emily slowly runs her tongue through slick folds, humming quietly at the taste. She takes a few more slow, soft licks before her mouth is on Aubrey, tongue flicking against her girlfriend’s clit. 

 

One of Aubrey’s hands goes from gripping the sheets to tangling in Emily’s hair, another moan falling past parted lips. Emily can tell that Aubrey is trying desperately not to grind into her mouth by the way her fingers tighten in the brunette’s hair. But as Emily starts to swirl her tongue against Aubrey, her hips jerk up slightly, and Emily has to tighten her hold on her girlfriend’s thighs to keep her still. 

 

“Em-Emily, oh  _ god _ , I-- I need--” But Emily knows what Aubrey needs. She pulls back long enough to remove one of her arms so that she can slip two fingers in Aubrey’s slick heat. “Fuck, Em.” The blonde moans lowly. 

 

It makes heat coil at the pit of Emily’s stomach, has her aching all over again. After a few slow thrusts, her mouth is back on Aubrey once more, tongue moving in time with each flick of her wrist. It’s awkward at first, but she finds an easy position, building up a steady pace. 

 

It’s not long before Aubrey is panting and squirming under Emily’s ministrations, fingers tugging at dark locks and hips grinding into the younger woman’s mouth. “F--fuck, Em. That-- right-- yes god, right  _ there _ .” The blonde moans, walls beginning to tighten around Emily’s fingers. “So--so close.”

 

Emily picks up her pace, fingers curling on every thrust out. “Ohmygod,  I--I’m--” Aubrey’s slurred words are cut off as Emily sucks softly, effectively sending her girlfriend over the edge. “Fuck,  _ Emily _ !” And then Aubrey’s body goes completely rigid and Emily has to pull her arm from beneath the blonde’s thigh to press down into her hips to keep her body from arching off the bed as she comes.

 

She doesn’t stop her ministrations until Aubrey is pushing her head away. “C-can’t.” Aubrey pants out, body trembling in the aftershocks. Emily pulls back, licking her lips before she slowly crawls up Aubrey’s body, trailing soft kisses along sweat slicked skin as she goes. She settles into her girlfriend’s side, head resting in her hand and leg slipping in between Aubrey’s as she presses lazy kisses along her girlfriend’s neck and face until Aubrey turns her head to capture Emily’s lips in a heated kiss. 

 

“Are you okay?” Emily asks gently as they pull back, foreheads pressed together. 

 

Aubrey lets out this breathy little contented sigh. “Very okay.” She replies, arms wrapping around Emily to pull her close. “You’re really good at that.”

 

Emily chuckles, fingers tracing shapes into Aubrey’s hip. “Thanks. It’s pretty fun.” She smirks and Aubrey rolls her eyes. 

 

“I love you, you dork.” Aubrey leans in and presses another kiss to Emily’s lips. 

 

“Mm, I love you, too.”


End file.
